Garcia's Little Fantasy
by LRCrowley
Summary: A oneshot involving Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid... A night of fumbled passion leads to some smutty fantasies... Don't you just wish this would happen in the show...I do ;


Penelope Garcia woke up and stretched letting out a contented little sigh as she did. She rolled over and opened her sleepy eyes to look out the window to see if her favourite blackbird, Ruby, was singing on the tree outside. However there was something – someone – obscuring her view of the window this particular morning.

"Oh crap," she squeaked and looked away quickly.

Lying next to her with the covers pulled up around his chin was a very awkward, very naked Spencer Reid. He was staring up at the ceiling but Garcia saw his big eyes dart to look at her and then, quick as a flash, dart back up to the ceiling. She raised her eyes also, to be polite. They lay there for a few minutes in utter silence.

"Umm Garcia, last night…did we…?," Spencer began, clearing his throat and stuttering.

"Yes, suga – uh, Reid. We did," Garcia replied. She was a cheerful person and she could feel her uncomfortableness melting away, only to be replaced with the overwhelming urge to laugh and laugh until she cried.

"Garcia, can you look away a moment, I need to get dressed," Reid mumbled, still not making eye contact with his blonde friend. She turned her head to look away and felt the bed shift as Reid got up. Unable to suppress her curiosity she moved her head a fraction of an inch so she could see Reid out the corner of her eye and what she saw was just priceless; Reid was pulling on a pair of tighty whities with the Star Trek logo on them. Garcia shrieked with laughter, unable to stop once she had started. She howled and hooted and screeched at the sight of her colleague's pale ass and geeky underwear.

"Garcia! Wha – you said you wouldn't look, come on!" Reid yelped, quickly pulling his pants on. This only made Garcia laugh harder, tears streaming from her eyes.

When she realized that Reid would have to do the walk of shame to work, it set her off all over again. By the time Garcia and Reid were both dressed and ready to leave for work, she had had to reapply her make up 4 times, as it kept running whenever she burst into another laughing fit. Every time she looked at the lanky, geeky, awkward guy in her apartment she was consumed by the hilarity of the situation; she'd had sex with Dr Spencer Reid! And it had been good! She tried to remember how it had happened, although it was all a little fuzzy from the copious amount of alcohol she had consumed…

_The night before…_

_Morgan, Garcia and Reid had gone for a drink after solving their latest case. It was a Thursday, but they hadn't gone out in a while and they needed to blow of some steam. By midnight they had ended up in the kind of bar Morgan liked because it was the kind of bar Morgan never failed to score in. Reid had been nominated to get the next round and once he'd returned from the bar (having had to fight past the many scantily-clad women competing for the bartender's attention…) he found that the conversation had turned to sex, as it always did with these two. Garcia was laughing dirtily and Morgan had a smug look on his face and a hungry look in his eye._

"_What about you, Reid, when did you last score?" Morgan asked, turning on the blushing younger man._

"_I, uhh, don't really feel comfortable talking about…that stuff, Morgan," he was squirming in his seat, making Garcia and Morgan both laugh._

"_Aw, he's our little virgin baby genius!" Garcia teased, and Morgan laughed. Reid blushed and tried to change the subject._

"_Garcia, you never answered my question; when did you get lucky?" Morgan asked, interrupting Reid's rant about the inconsistencies in the Alien movies._

"_Ahhh, it's been a little slow lately, my hunky man. Let's just say my recent conquests have only been two guys named Ben and Jerry," Garcia said with a sigh._

"_You had a three way? You been holding out on me, baby girl!" Morgan clapped his hands together, delighted. When he realised what Garcia actually meant, he tried to act cool which cause a rare but loud snort of laughter from Reid._

_It didn't take Morgan long to find the woman he was going to go home with. She was staring at him as she writhed and bounced on the dance floor, moves that wouldn't have looked out of place in a strip club._

"_Well, looks like I'm in," Morgan said when the girl nodded at the door and gave him a smile that made Reid blush as he stared in disbelief, "You two have fun back at the convent!"_

_And with that he was gone._

"_I'm not a virgin, Garcia," Reid began, after a couple more drinks, "I've slept with like…three – three and a half girls!"_

_Garcia hiccoughed and patted him on the cheek, "I bet you have, my sexy little sweet pea, I was jus' joking!"_

_They downed more drinks, one after the other, until they were sitting with their arms round each other, listing the other's good points, as drunken friends often do…_

"_And you're so funny, Garcia, like seriously – so funny," Reid slurred, playing with the bright pink flower clip in Garcia's hair._

"_Well, you got a sexy little butt! Dr!" Garcia screeched, "And you wiggle it when you walk…"_

_As she trailed off, the pair of them watched all the single people in the bar leaving with strangers; so many one night stands, Garcia and Reid had to admit they were a little jealous._

"_I need to get LAID," Reid murmured. He caught Garcia's eye and they stared at each other for a few seconds. Before they knew it, they were in a cab. Then they were in the doorway of Garcia's apartment, passionately kissing each other._

_Reid was running his hands up and down Garcia's back as they locked lips; she liked it, though she had to note, it reminded her of the kind of frantic intensity with which teenage boys kiss when they are lucky enough to be in this position with a girl…_

_They stumbled, all tangled legs and clothes flying, to Garcia's bedroom and they collapsed on the bed. The sex was great! Garcia had been shocked when Reid put his hands into her underwear but she had to admit, the guy knew what he was doing with those long, graceful fingers of his! When they were done, they just lay there panting, both feeling great. After such a long dry spell, they had both forgotten how amazing good sex could make you feel. Just before she drifted off to a deep slumber, Garcia heard Reid say quite clearly:_

"_Thank you, Garcia." _

When Garcia remembered this detail she was off again, giggling for the entire car ride. Reid just sat in the passenger seat, arms and legs folded demurely.

"You're welcome, Reid," she laughed, causing him to look at her like she was crazy.

When they walked together into the bullpen, Reid hurriedly walked ahead of Garcia to his desk, where he sat down and tried to hide behind a pile of folders. Garcia merely sauntered over to Morgan's desk where he greeted her with a smile.

"So how was she, stallion?" Garcia asked Morgan with a naughty wink.

"Oh, I don't kiss and tell…Let's just say that the girl has gone black, and she definitely ain't gonna go back," Morgan said, arching his back and cracking his knuckles. Garcia laughed delightedly.

"What about you two, either of you get lucky?" Morgan snorted, thinking he knew the answer.

"Well, yes actually we did!" Garcia said proudly. There was a loud coughing and spluttering coming from Reid's desk as he apparently choked on his coffee. Morgan glanced over, but was far more interested in what Garcia had to say, "Yeah, I bagged myself a sexy _stud_ with a-MAY-zing stamina and Reid went home with an ultra-sexy blonde bombshell!"

"I – no – we didn't! We just – no," having recovered from his coughing fit, Reid stood up and stammered a strange declaration, before quickly walking from the office with his head ducked.

"Woah, what's got into _him_?" Morgan asked, chuckling to himself.

Garcia merely tilted her head and stared after Dr Reid; she was checking out his butt. She felt all hot under the collar… She allowed herself to think back to last night and Reid's long fingers…

The rest of the day passed as normal, although whenever Garcia saw Reid, she couldn't help but imagine him kissing her and using his mouth to make her writhe in pleasure. She had to go to the bathroom several times throughout the day and just splash her face with cold water. She added a new reason to why she was glad she wasn't a guy; her arousal didn't show. Sitting alone in her computer lab for most of the day, she had to stop herself from letting her hands drift down below her skirt as she day dreamed about her co-worker and friend…

When Garcia got home that night, she kicked her boots off and by-passed her usual four scoops of Ben and Jerry's and headed straight for the bathroom. She ran a hot and deep bath that was laced with sensual oils. She dimmed the lights and undressed slowly, gently lowering herself into the silky water. Once she was submerged, she allowed her mind to drift…

_Spencer was there in the tub with her, naked. He stared at her and let his eyes drift down, drinking in every part of her body. As he took in her voluptuous curves and her knowing smile, his arousal grew and soon he was sporting an impressive erection…_

_Knowing she could do that to him, just by being naked, was the last straw. She lunged forward and grabbed his face, kissing him deeply, exploring his mouth with her tongue. His hands lowered down her back until he was gently caressing her butt and she moaned in pleasure. The water in the tub made their bodies slick and they both grew hotter as they felt their bodies sliding up against their lover's. Garcia reached down and took Reid's hard member in her hand; he gasped and he moved his own hand to Garcia's generous breasts, fondling and stroking. She began applying short fast strokes to the tip of his length causing him to groan and kiss her harder. Making him come was so easy, and he was so grateful for her touch…_

_Now they were in the bedroom, Garcia stretch out on the bed and Reid leaning over her, planting delicate kisses all over her body; her breasts, her stomach, her hips, the inside of her thies… She gasped and pushed his head down when his mouth reached her entrance. She could hardly take it when he started to kiss her there, his tongue exploring her and tasting her…her orgasm was long and intense._

This was when Garcia came out of her fantasy.She laughed out loud. Well, imagine that, she thought to herself, I just got off thinking about Reid going down on me…

The next day at work, Reid greeted Garcia with a shy smile. She just looked back at him with a mischievous grin and a devilish look in her eyes.

"Good night, Garcia?" he asked innocently, not making eye contact.

"Oh you have _no_ idea…"


End file.
